


Lens of Truth

by Armayra



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Future Vision, Gen, Plans For The Future, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armayra/pseuds/Armayra
Summary: What if Hargreeves actually wanted to cause the apocalypse? And what if his monocle allowed him to see into the future in order to make it happen? This is that story.





	Lens of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic for the Umbrella Academy! I hope you like it.
> 
> This fic was inspired on discord by Key's idea about Hargreeves' monocle being able to see into the future and that he wanted cause the apocalypse.

There have long been legends about objects existing in the world that grant special powers. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventure was no stranger to such fact. As it were, he had made it's his life's goal to find as many of them as he could. He was dissatisfied and disillusioned with the world, and had begun his adventuring career trying to get some meaning back into his life.

During his travels, however, after finding the fabled 'lens of truth' he discovered a new purpose: aiding the apocalypse in happening.

The so called 'lens of truth' did not give answers to life's everyday mysteries as had long been believed, but instead allowed one to glimpse into the future of that which the beholder truly desired, followed by how to achieve it. Glancing upon it, when Reginald saw the world in complete and total decay, he felt a thrill of which he had not felt in many a year. He felt a wave of excitement wash through him, and eagerness that he had long since missed.  
His mind made up, he set off back to his current abode and set about following the instructions his new prize gave him for his future.

There were several occasions when Reginald found himself glad that the 'lens of truth' came in the form of an unsuspecting monocle. If anybody asked why he was suddenly wearing one when he hadn't before, he simply told them it was required after an incident on a recent adventure. It wasn't hard for people to believe since it wouldn't have been the first time he had almost gotten himself killed. Reginald was glad of such facts since it allowed him the ability keep the 'lens of truth' on him to check his progress towards his desired outcome whenever he needed.

If ever anything happened to throw him off course, the lens would always show him how to get back, no matter how small the detail. He started living his life accordingly, keeping a journal of his progress and the instructions he received.

The one thing that surprised him most however, was when the lens showed him the strange, sudden birth of 43 children on the first of October in 1989. The goal in the beginning was to acquire all of them; which seeing as Reginald had multiple years until then, it gave him plenty of time to construct a building to house and train all of them. But when the time came…

He only got seven of them.

It was a drastic change from what he originally needed, but without fail, the lens changed and redirected him to where he needed to be. What he needed to do to continue on his plan.

His whole life became dictated by what the lens showed him and he dared not deviate from it least he stubble upon an action that locked him out of his future. The fact that he had managed to get so few of the children had terrified him – but was then beyond relieved when the lens simply rerouted.

According to the lens number seven was key and number three was dangerous. Number Seven's powers would cause the apocalypse, but if he wasn't careful three would undo all his plans with her own powers.

Fortunately though, he had a way to subdue her, to prevent her from doing such. He knew when the first time Number three would try and use her power on him and was ready. Before she could even get past 'I heard' Reginald had already placed duck tape on her mouth and carted her off to a secluded basement room and locked her in. He didn't tell the others where number three had gone; simply that she was doing 'special training'. He didn't let go to see number three until after lunch the following day, ready to lock her in longer should she try using her powers on him again.

Getting number three under his control was vital as well in that he needed her to rumor number seven into thinking that she was ordinary. He needed her to develop insecurities as a child so that when she did one day discover that she wasn't normal, she would rage against the world and not have enough control to stop herself.

The easiest way to go about this was to unlock just enough of number seven's powers to the point where they were useable, but completely raw and unrefined. Reginald would admit that when it came time to seeing number seven's power in reality, it was more frightening then expected. Watching them through the lens was like watching something through a tv screen: terrible, yes, but safe. When number seven managed to utterly and completely smash all the glasses, he would admit to being a bit afraid, but in the most thrilling way possible. It was a shame, he decided, that it would be the last time the he would see her power. He shrugged it off, reminding himself of the greater thrill that was to come.

Turning the children to crime fighting was a strange choice way of heading towards the apocalypse, but the lens hadn't steered him wrong yet so he went forward with confidence. Eventually when Number Five disappeared and Number Six died he became worried about the future, but nothing changed. Even after everyone except Number one left and still nothing changed. Despite that he was the only one left, he continued sending number one missions.

The day came however when number one would die if nothing was to be done after a failed mission. Losing both numbers five and six had done nothing to change the future, so Reginald had consulted with the lens first weather or not to save the boy's life. The answer, surprisingly, had been yes, and so number one's life continued on.

After number one had been sent to the moon (which was another strange decision but Reginald had long since learned not to questions the actions he needed to take) it came to a point where he just had to sit and wait for time to pass. To sit and wait for enough time to pass for the thoughts and feelings and of the children to fester enough that they would be ripe when the time came.

That day came finally came four years after sending number one to the moon. Time to bring everyone back together. Unfortunately Reginald discovered that to do that, it would require his death. While it saddened him to know that he wouldn't be alive to see his dream become reality, he was comforted in the knowledge that it would happen. And so just like that he swore Pogo to secrecy and set about finalizing everything for his final move towards his apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was interesting. I didn't use any of the Hargreeves kid's names because since in the first episode Diego said that it was Grace who gave them their names so I figure that if Reginald did know their names, he didn't see them enough as people to care about using them.
> 
> -Armayra


End file.
